1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable valve.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a known electromagnetically actuatable valve in the form of a fuel injector from the related art, which has a typical design of a circumferential guide band at the outer periphery of a movable armature. During its axial movement, the armature, together with its guide band, slides in the inner opening of a valve sleeve along its internal wall, which is guided within the valve sleeve so that tripping or tilting of the armature is prevented.
Additional variants of guiding a movable armature of an electromagnetically operated fuel injector are also known. For example, published German patent document DE 41 37 994 A1 describes an at least partially circumferential guide lug which may be impressed in a nozzle carrier, this guide lug also being responsible for guiding the armature on its outer periphery. It is also known to provide guide lugs distributed over the periphery in the area of a magnetic restriction of an elongated valve body which guide the armature during its axial movement (see, e.g., published German patent document DE 195 03 820 A1). Published German patent document DE 100 51 016 A1 describes a fuel injector in which guide band segments located in the area of the strongest radial magnetic flux are formed on the outer periphery of the armature.